


She is the Goddess of Death, but not Death itself

by gravitydorks (orphan_account)



Series: Philosophy of Death [1]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Other, the others are just mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 12:16:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15096518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/gravitydorks
Summary: Hela had her own domain to rule. Without Odin and her annoying little brothers.Or the Goddess of Death has an existential crisis.





	She is the Goddess of Death, but not Death itself

 Asgard had never been hers.

 Her kingdom was a realm of unworthy dead, and wasn`t that ironic? One moment she was facing a horned flaming giant demon, the next her real domain drew her in itself. Hel would never endure the loss of its queen because she, in spite of what many thought, could be killed. Death and its ruler had never been one entity. Hela wasn`t a Ripper, nor was she the Devil. She was the host of the final destination for souls unlucky to die of illnesses, age, accident or not drawing a sword just in time.

 Hel had been protecting her for a while because she was the only living creature allowed there, her powers held the realm. She might have been stronger in Asgard but Asgard wouldn`t try to safe her as Hel did.

 Ruling Asgard and the Nine Realms, as well as conquering thousands more, was her lifelong obsession that didn`t actually belong to her. It was a means to besting her father.

 Odin was dead. He was in Valhalla with Frigga, she knew, because he died fighting her. They had been fighting since the day of her banishment.

 Asgard was probably gone by that moment.

 Fenris died once again.

 So there was no point anymore.   

 She could have dedicated her existence to destroying her brothers but she wouldn`t do that. A mere thought of those morons made her nauseous. She even hoped their eventual demise would be in a fight.

 Hela wouldn`t tolerate any members of her family in Hel. For eternity withal.

 Hel brought her peace for the first time in millennia. For she had no more business in the land of the living.   

 


End file.
